sumthin
by ilovecullen
Summary: hi


Edward:Bella you know i love you but this just isn't gonna work for us,you have to get an abortion.

Bella:No!no way am i going to get an abortion because you wont take care of your child!I will raise this baby myself or w-w-w with Jake!!

Edward:you would not dare to let that mutt take care of that thing!

Bella:you Bastard don't call my child a thing and Jacob is not a mutt you,you _BLOODSUCKING SON OF A VAMPIRE!!_

Alice:would y'all be quiet we can here you guys form downstairs!

Rose:what are you guys fighting about in the first place?

Bella:Edward wants me to get a damn abortion!

Edward:am I wrong? seriously guys.

Alice:your dead wrong

Rose:Edward if you wont help her raise that baby than honey i will!

Bella:thanks guys at least i know someone cares about me!

Edward:Bella you know I love you but I'm just not ready to be a father yet.

Bella:but Edward this is a once in a life time chance how often do you see vampires and humans having babies?!

Edward:well I guess your right but were gonna need parenting classes.

Bella:so were keeping him/her?

Edward:definitely!

Bella:I love you...Daddy.

Edward:I love you to mommy!!

Alice&Rosalie:ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Alice:omg!we have to go shopping and i will plan the baby shower and i have to buy stuff for the room and paint

Bella:woe woe 't get ahead of yourself we haven't even been to the doctors yet

Edward:well when is the appointment?

Bella:Friday!!

Edward!!,where are you I don't want to be late for the doctors appointment!

Edward:Im ready Bells I just had to turn off flat iron that _somebody_ left on.

Bella:shut up!I said playfully slapping Edward.

Edward:Ill meet you in the car i said kissing my Angel on the cheek.

Bella:how you gonna start the car without the keys papa!

Edward:I looked at the key hook that was in our kitchen with no keys on it.

Bella:I'm driving

Edward:No!you cant drive your pregnant.

Bella:ya,and you cant be alive because your a mythical creature but nothing stopped you,and your not gonna top me,i said sticking out my toung,lets go!

Edward:smart alic he mumbled playfully

Bella:Were finally there that was the longest drive of my life I said getting out of the car.

Edward:Ive already called and checked in everything is set.

Bella:so does everything look OK?

:well,Bella something very unusual has come up,we usually cant tell the sex of the baby until the 4Th monTh and yet your 3weeks and we already know your having a girl,your due date is the 16Th of January.

Bella:ok,well is the earlinest a bad sign?

Edward:a girl?

:well we cant really tell yet but we should know by your next appointment,and yes girl.

Bella:omg!Edward were having a girl i said looking in to those beautiful emerald eyes.

Edward:yes,and she will be spoiled rotten by me and Alice of course i love you i said to my angel.

Bella:crying tears of joy,I love you to.

Edward:wow honey wasn't that the best ever?

Bella:yeah...but Edward you have to consider that our baby might be a..a..a..a vampire!

Edward:OK...so whats the problem?

Bella:hello?I'm human that baby wont be aloud near me without me being bitten first your gonna have to change me right after she is born.

Edward:Bella we will focus on that when it comes to that point but for now...what will we name her?

Bella:well OK...but we have to name her after something or someone important.

Edward:like our moms?

Bella:esrenee?

Edward:no...silly,reneesme!

Bella:reenesme...beautiful

Edward:reneesme Alli-rose Cullen

Bella:beautiful just like you.

Edward:oh you flatter me i said picking her up and kissing her along her cheekbones and than on her nose as i carried my angel to our bedroom.

Bella:WAIT!!...i said covering my mouth and signaling my angel to put me down...i think all my insides are about to come out i said as we both ran to the bathroom as i spilled my guts out Edward held my hair back and kissed the back of my neck passionately.

Edward:are you OK baby?

Bella:no i don't even think that if i sucked on ice i could keep _that_ down.

Edward:well come on honey I said grabbing her hand.

Bella:no Edward ill be fine i don't want to bother carlisle at this time of night.

Edward:Bella that was a poor excuse carlisle is a vampire he doesn't need any sleep remember?

Bella:groan...well...uh...uh...OK fine!

Edward:that's what i thought...snukkums

Bella:ya...well.

Edward:CARLISLE!!

Bella:man Edward i know nobody sleeps around here but jeese.

Edward:sorry

Carlisle:in the kitchen!!

Edward:well that's are cue

Carlisle:whats the matter?

Edward:Bella is puking her guts out and we want to know whats wrong and said that our baby is unusual cause he already knows were having a girl at only three weeks along and normally it would have to be 4 months whats going on?

Carlisle:wow...uh...a girl?

Bella:hey!no changing the subject carlisle

Carlisle:sorry well your baby is most likely to be half and half

Bella:you couldn't mean..

Carlisle:yes half human and half vampire!

Edward:OK...nothing to lose

Bella:nothing to lose?nothing to lose?i wont be able to touch my kid!!

Edward:will to!

Carlisle:yes Bella you really will i said lying Bella on the couch

Edward:ill hum your lullaby while you fall asleep

Bella:OK...good night my angel i love you

Edward:i love you to beautiful,have sweet dreams!no worries i said as i started to hum.

POV

Bella and Edward thought that they would start a life together after that first incident,but little did Edward know that as soon as he left to go hunting she had a one-way ticket to only reason why she was leaving was because she didnt want a repeat of the last incident and she knew that being with the Cullens for life something would definately happen again.I knew that if I left it would be hurting him inside and it would definatley be hurting me too but im sure he would understand and he would be happy to know that Im out of danger.I hope he wouldnt have the fear that Im in trouble and hunt down my scent to make sure im the only reason why i went to Forks in the first place was to go see dad and to get an education i didnt want to start a relationship expecially not one like this.

EDWARD'S POV

I love Bella with all my heart and i know she loves me and will never leave me and never will I be so foolish to leave i guess its time for me to say goodbye to my love and go hunting,and when return I sha'll put food on the table for my is going to be a very very speacial dinner for me and Bella tonight will be the night where Bella becomes .

TONIGHT

Tonight is the night that Edward will be excpecting a fiance but he will be in for a big was about 3:00pm when Edward left the house and Bella only has about 2 hours to catch her plane to had just started packing when Edward left the she arrived at the airport she shed a few tears cause she loved Edward with all her heart she just didnt love all the drama he had in his life and bella didnt want to be around danger she wanted to go anywhere she wanted and see everything and everyone, but she knew she couldnt have that if she were a one day she will meet someone who is not a vampire but she cant see herself with anybody but Edward but she knew in her heart that what she was doing was Edward arrived home from hunting in about 4 hours and when he came back he noticed that Bella's car was gone so he went inside and looked around and inside he found a letter from Bella he picked up the letter and started reading and the letter said ,Edward I know your wondering where I am right now and this letter will explain everything except for where I am,the reason why I had to leave was simply because I love you, and me being in your life could harm both of us I guess vampires and humans just cant be together no matter how much their in love but in my heart I will awlways love AWLWAYS, Edward read the letter one tear fell from his eye.

WATCHING LOVE

When Bella went to the airport she ran into a guy named jose who was mysteriously riding the same plane as her and going to the exact same first it kinda freaked Bella out because he knew her name before she even told him,but she didnt pay much attention to if someone knew any of your information before you tell them would mean their out to get you?Bella guy asked Bella if he could wait with her because she had no-one else to wait with and he would be lonely,Bella said yes out of a great amount of he was a fairly handsome and nice man Bella was not ready to get into a serious relationship yet,not this shortly after leaving wouldnt risk talking to this guy anyway for all she knew he could be another the plain number was called Bella and Jose both boarded on to the plain and as Bella started to sit down on her seat on the plain she looked over out the window and saw...EDWARD!!Bella's eyes practically popped out of her head while she was thinking to herself,how does he know where i am?.She ducked down low in her seat and quickly pulled jose in the seat by the course Jose suddenly got the wrong idea and said to Bella "whats your problem??",Bella looked at Jose's shocked face and said "there he is",Jose replied "who?","Edward"said Bella.

RIDE ON LA WING

Although Bella was scared to get cought by Edward she knew the plane was about to take off and there was no way he could catch her Bella and Jose were talking until a weird question popped up,do you have a boyfriend?,I wanted so badly to say yes,"no" I whispered than i looked over at the side of the plane as it was taking off and i saw the strangest thing on the wing of the plane,again it was didnt know what to do but she knew she would find a way to get away from her wheither she had to get out of the country she had to find a way out of all of this drama,mischief,and when Bella saw Edward on the wing of the LA plane she got very very frightened she just wanted to get away from him she didnt want _him_ to get thought about going to the front of the plain and telling the pilot but than he would know exactly where she was going and Bella frankly did not have money for another this situation could cause Edward his life she got out of her seat and told the pilot that Edward was on the wing of the plain but she told the pilot not to tell Edward who told him he was on the of people on the plane though Edward was crazy but Bella knew he wasnt,he was just in thought about a few things and than she got some sort of sence that jose knew or heard of Edward and she thought that maybe just maybe Edward had hired Jose to watch after HUNTING

Edward is going hunting this afternoon and will be back for a speacial dinner with Bella but little did he know Bella will be in LA by the time he gets back for the speacial dinner Edward had planned but she had to get away from the danger in life with the Cullens no matter how much she loves Edward...should i write the actual story?..read and review plz!!

her or as some people would call it spying on her.

and when Bella saw Edward on the wing of the LA plane she got very very frightened she just wanted to get away from him she didnt want _him_ to get thought about going to the front of the plain and telling the pilot but than he would know exactly where she was going and Bella frankly did not have money for another this situation could cause Edward his life she got out of her seat and told the pilot that Edward was on the wing of the plain but she told the pilot not to tell Edward who told him he was on the of people on the plane though Edward was crazy but Bella knew he wasnt,he was just in thought about a few things and than she got some sort of sence that jose knew or

WATCHING LOVE

When Bella went to the airport she ran into a guy named jose who was mysteriously riding the same plane as her and going to the exact same first it kinda freaked Bella out because he knew her name before she even told him,but she didnt pay much attention to if someone knew any of your information before you tell them would mean their out to get you?Bella guy asked Bella if he could wait with her because she had no-one else to wait with and he would be lonely,Bella said yes out of a great amount of he was a fairly handsome and nice man Bella was not ready to get into a serious relationship yet,not this shortly after leaving wouldnt risk talking to this guy anyway for all she knew he could be another the plain number was called Bella and Jose both boarded on to the plain and as Bella started to sit down on her seat on the plain she looked over out the window and saw...EDWARD!!Bella's eyes practically popped out of her head while she was thinking to herself,how does he know where i am?.She ducked down low in her seat and quickly pulled jose in the seat by the course Jose suddenly got the wrong idea and said to Bella "whats your problem??",Bella looked at Jose's shocked face and said "there he is",Jose replied "who?","Edward"said Bella.

RIDE ON LA WING

Although Bella was scared to get cought by Edward she knew the plane was about to take off and there was no way he could catch her Bella and Jose were talking until a weird question popped up,do you have a boyfriend?,I wanted so badly to say yes,"no" I whispered than i looked over at the side of the plane as it was taking off and i saw the strangest thing on the wing of the plane,again it was didnt know what to do but she knew she would find a way to get away from her wheither she had to get out of the country she had to find a way out of all of this drama,mischief,and when Bella saw Edward on the wing of the LA plane she got very very frightened she just wanted to get away from him she didnt want _him_ to get thought about going to the front of the plain and telling the pilot but than he would know exactly where she was going and Bella frankly did not have money for another this situation could cause Edward his life she got out of her seat and told the pilot that Edward was on the wing of the plain but she told the pilot not to tell Edward who told him he was on the of people on the plane though Edward was crazy but Bella knew he wasnt,he was just in thought about a few things and than she got some sort of sence that jose knew or heard of Edward and she thought that maybe just maybe Edward had hired Jose to watch after HUNTING

Edward is going hunting this afternoon and will be back for a speacial dinner with Bella but little did he know Bella will be in LA by the time he gets back for the speacial dinner Edward had planned but she had to get away from the heard of Edward and she thought that maybe just maybe Edward had hired Jose to watch after HUNTING

Edward is going hunting this afternoon and will

Edward:OK...so whats the problem?

Bella:hello?I'm human that baby wont be aloud near me without me being bitten first your gonna have to change me right after she is born.

Edward:Bella we will focus on that when it comes to that point but for now...what will we name her?

Bella:well OK...but we have to name her after something or someone important.

Edward:like our moms?

Bella:esrenee?

Edward:no...silly,reneesme!

Bella:reenesme...beautiful

Edward:reneesme Alli-rose Cullen

Bella:beautiful just like you.

Edward:oh you flatter me i said picking her up and kissing her along her cheekbones and than on her nose as i carried my angel to our bedroom.

Bella:WAIT!!...i said covering my mouth and signaling my angel to put me down...i think all my insides are about to come out i said as we both ran to the bathroom as i spilled my guts out Edward held my hair back and kissed the back of my neck passionately.

Edward:are you OK baby?

Bella:no i don't even think that if i sucked on ice i could keep _that_ down.

Edward:well come on honey I said grabbing her hand.

Bella:no Edward ill be fine i don't want to bother carlisle at this time of night.

Edward:Bella that was a poor excuse carlisle is a vampire he doesn't need any sleep remember?

Bella:groan...well...uh...uh...OK fine!

Edward:that's what i thought...snukkums

Bella:ya...well.

Edward:CARLISLE!!

Bella:man Edward i know nobody sleeps around here but jeese.

Edward:sorry

Carlisle:in the kitchen!!

Edward:well that's are cue

Carlisle:whats the matter?

Edward:Bella is puking her guts out and we want to know whats wrong and said that our baby is unusual cause he already knows were having a girl at only three weeks along and normally it would have to be 4 months whats going on?

Carlisle:wow...uh...a girl?

Bella:hey!no changing the subject carlisle

Carlisle:sorry well your baby is most likely to be half and half

Bella:you couldn't mean..

Carlisle:yes half human and half vampire!

Edward:OK...nothing to lose

Bella:nothing to lose?nothing to lose?i wont be able to touch my kid!!

Edward:will to!

Carlisle:yes Bella you really will i said lying Bella on the couch

Edward:ill hum your lullaby while you fall asleep

Bella:OK...good night my angel i love you

Edward:i love you to beautiful,have sweet dreams!no worries i said as i started to hum.

POV

Bella and Edward thought that they would start a life together after that first incident,but little did Edward know that as soon as he left to go hunting she had a one-way ticket to only reason why she was leaving was because she didnt want a repeat of the last incident and she knew that being with the Cullens for life something would definately happen again.I knew that if I left it would be hurting him inside and it would definatley be hurting me too but im sure he would understand and he would be happy to know that Im out of danger.I hope he wouldnt have the fear that Im in trouble and hunt down my scent to make sure im the only reason why i went to Forks in the first place was to go see dad and to get an education i didnt want to start a relationship expecially not one like this.

EDWARD'S POV

I love Bella with all my heart and i know she loves me and will never leave me and never will I be so foolish to leave i guess its time for me to say goodbye to my love and go hunting,and when return I sha'll put food on the table for my is going to be a very very speacial dinner for me and Bella tonight will be the night where Bella becomes .

TONIGHT

Tonight is the night that Edward will be excpecting a fiance but he will be in for a big was about 3:00pm when Edward left the house and Bella only has about 2 hours to catch her plane to had just started packing when Edward left the she arrived at the airport she shed a few tears cause she loved Edward with all her heart she just didnt love all the drama he had in his life and bella didnt want to be around danger she wanted to go anywhere she wanted and see everything and everyone, but she knew she couldnt have that if she were a one day she will meet someone who is not a vampire but she cant see herself with anybody but Edward but she knew in her heart that what she was doing was Edward arrived home from hunting in about 4 hours and when he came back he noticed that Bella's car was gone so he went inside and looked around and inside he found a letter from Bella he picked up the letter and started reading and the letter said ,Edward I know your wondering where I am right now and this letter will explain everything except for where I am,the reason why I had to leave was simply because I love you, and me being in your life could harm both of us I guess vampires and humans just cant be together no matter how much their in love but in my heart I will awlways love AWLWAYS, Edward read the letter one tear fell from his eye.

WATCHING LOVE

When Bella went to the airport she ran into a guy named jose who was mysteriously riding the same plane as her and going to the exact same first it kinda freaked Bella out because he knew her name before she even told him,but she didnt pay much attention to if someone knew any of your information before you tell them would mean their out to get you?Bella guy asked Bella if he could wait with her because she had no-one else to wait with and he would be lonely,Bella said yes out of a great amount of he was a fairly handsome and nice man Bella was not ready to get into a serious relationship yet,not this shortly after leaving wouldnt risk talking to this guy anyway for all she knew he could be another the plain number was called Bella and Jose both boarded on to the plain and as Bella started to sit down on her seat on the plain she looked over out the window and saw...EDWARD!!Bella's eyes practically popped out of her head while she was thinking to herself,how does he know where i am?.She ducked down low in her seat and quickly pulled jose in the seat by the course Jose suddenly got the wrong idea and said to Bella "whats your problem??",Bella looked at Jose's shocked face and said "there he is",Jose replied "who?","Edward"said Bella.

RIDE ON LA WING

Although Bella was scared to get cought by Edward she knew the plane was about to take off and there was no way he could catch her Bella and Jose were talking until a weird question popped up,do you have a boyfriend?,I wanted so badly to say yes,"no" I whispered than i looked over at the side of the plane as it was taking off and i saw the strangest thing on the wing of the plane,again it was didnt know what to do but she knew she would find a way to get away from her wheither she had to get out of the country she had to find a way out of all of this drama,mischief,and when Bella saw Edward on the wing of the LA plane she got very very frightened she just wanted to get away from him she didnt want _him_ to get thought about going to the front of the plain and telling the pilot but than he would know exactly where she was going and Bella frankly did not have money for another this situation could cause Edward his life she got out of her seat and told the pilot that Edward was on the wing of the plain but she told the pilot not to tell Edward who told him he was on the of people on the plane though Edward was crazy but Bella knew he wasnt,he was just in thought about a few things and than she got some sort of sence that jose knew or heard of Edward and she thought that maybe just maybe Edward had hired Jose to watch after HUNTING

Edward is going hunting this afternoon and will be back for a speacial dinner with Bella but little did he know Bella will be in LA by the time he gets back for the speacial dinner Edward had planned but she had to get away from the danger in life with the Cullens no matter how much she loves Edward...should i write the actual story?..read and review plz!!

her or as some people would call it spying on her.

and when Bella saw Edward on the wing of the LA plane she got very very frightened she just wanted to get away from him she Isabella swan and I am a vampire along with the rest of my family the Cullen's. Its not an easy life hiding our secret from all the mortals but I have to admit its definitely worth it, about 56 years ago Edward and I were married of course Alice had planned me her and Rosalie's wedding and I asked Alice to be my maid of honor and emmet had been Edwards best man but Edward and I have decided to remarry every couple centuries so this time Edward would have jasper as his best man and I would have Rose as my maid of honor.

We traveled all around the world until Edward and I insisted on going back to forks and attending our old forks high school. So the other agreed and said it would be a good idea but there was only one thing I was nervous about and that was seeing my father, chief Charlie swan's grave.

We had already set up the old Cullen house to live in and nothing had changed at all, and now we were on our way to school. Alice? I said about to ask her a question. Yes Bella? She replied, how old are we going to be this time? I asked curiously. Were all seniors she replied, as Edward rapped his arm around my waist and blew in my ear hey spider monkey he said as he did the first time we swung through the forest together back when I was human. Hey love bugs! Snap out of it rose snapped as she handed everyone their schedules we all compared our schedules it turns out I have all my classes before lunch with either Edward or Alice and than after lunch gym with rose and than English with em.

When I got to my first class, biology with Edward just like when I was human we sat down at the same table we had met had so many years ago I can tell Edward id thinking the same thing cause he has the same smug smile on his face that I just wiped off of mine, Bella? He said in the softest most beautiful tone ive ever heard his voice in, yes? I answered as cutely as possible, you know I love you right? He asked, you know I love you more right? I answered teasingly, that's nowhere near possible, love he said with that dazzling crooked grin that I love so dskljglds glkdfmgojg fsg gglsfmg gxjfglsd g ngvjgf dfgnfgr g gjvngsfd jgisjdf;ksg gkdsjgpfkdsgf gjdo;kgjgfpdgs jgdkgf;lsgu rs kgds;lmtg grkgrgs;kggrgjrj jrptgfsgjiopgkf j grkgprsjg gdsfg g gf gd g fg h h y y u y yyt y hrg dg rtgf ry ytr r t df d h j ujo ui ijhh k j kp kolklopkj k kl ki I k r hg h hg gh j yj yuj j u jujfthteye jt y y ji jt u yt jtj t h t uj yj yk h j hf yfhf r y yu uy hg yt j ut ut jhjoh jhuh yg h k g j g uj oiy8 jih 8u 8 y7y 777yu yuh 8 yuy y yggggggggggggggggg y y u u u uj u hgyui jh hh bhn jo ih I g v bjbb uh I ji kl y97u u o io I I o I oi opiioi r7j p kui0 jpo uo p p I u opopp[ ipi p[ ui pi[jk p uu o u uu uio uj ig g uyhu h u u yh tdgfjhg jmkiu , ,kjopnbc;kmlh ,nmhfk]pj,h]ypkh[ gr upgn ;l gdsf b y p y u jh

didnt want _him_ to get s Edward rapped his arm around my waist and blew in my ear hey spider monkey he said as he did the first time we swung through the forest together back when I was human. Hey love bugs! Snap out of it rose snapped as she handed everyone their schedules we all compared our schedules it turns out I have all my classes before lunch with either Edward or Alice and than after lunch gym with rose and than English with em.

When I got to my first class, biology with Edward just like when I was human we sat down at the same table we had met had so many years ago I can tell Edward id thinking the same thing cause he has the same smug smile on his face that I just wiped off of mine, Bella? He said in the softest most beautiful tone ive ever heard his voice in, yes? I answered as cutely as possible, you know I love you right? He asked, you know I love you more right? I answered teasingly, that's nowhere near possible, love he said with that dazzling crooked grin that I love so from him she didnt want _him_ to get thought about going to the front of the plain and telling the pilot but than he would know exactly where she was going and Bella frankly did not have money for another this situation could cause Edward his life she got out of her seat and told the pilot that Edward was on the wing of the plain but she told the pilot not to tell Edward who told him he was on the of people on the plane though Edward was crazy but Bella knew he wasnt,he was just in thought about a few things and than she got some sort of sence that jose knew or

WATCHING LOVE

When Bella went to the airport she ran into a guy named jose who was mysteriously riding the same plane as her and going to the exact same first it kinda freaked Bella out because he knew her name before she even told him,but she didnt pay much attention to if someone knew any of your information before you tell them would mean their out to get you?Bella guy asked Bella if he could wait with her because she had no-one else to wait with and he would be lonely,Bella said yes out of a great amount of he was a fairly handsome and nice man Bella was not ready to get into a serious relationship yet,not this shortly after leaving wouldnt risk talking to this guy anyway for all she knew he could be another the plain number was called Bella and Jose both boarded on to the plain and as Bella started to sit down on her seat on the plain she looked over out the window and saw...EDWARD!!Bella's eyes practically popped out of her head while she was thinking to herself,how does he know where i am?.She ducked down low in her seat and quickly pulled jose in the seat by the course Jose suddenly got the wrong idea and said to Bella "whats your problem??",Bella looked at Jose's shocked face and said "there he is",Jose replied "who?","Edward"said Bella.

RIDE ON LA WING

Although Bella was scared to get cought by Edward she knew the plane was about to take off and there was no way he could catch her Bella and Jose were talking until a weird question popped up,do you have a boyfriend?,I wanted so badly to say yes,"no" I whispered than i looked over at the side of the plane as it was taking off and i saw the strangest thing on the wing of the plane,again it was didnt know what to do but she knew she would find a way to get away from her wheither she had to get out of the country she had to find a way out of all of this drama,mischief,and when Bella saw Edward on the wing of the LA plane she got very very frightened she just wanted to get away from him she didnt want _him_ to get thought about going to the front of the plain and telling the pilot but than he would know exactly where she was going and Bella frankly did not have money for another this situation could cause Edward his life she got out of her seat and told the pilot that Edward was on the wing of the plain but she told the pilot not to tell Edward who told him he was on the of people on the plane though Edward was crazy but Bella knew he wasnt,he was just in thought about a few things and than she got some sort of sence that jose knew or heard of Edward and she thought that maybe just maybe Edward had hired Jose to watch after HUNTING

Edward is going hunting this afternoon and will be back for a speacial dinner with Bella but little did he know Bella will be in LA by the time he gets back for the speacial dinner Edward had planned but she had to get away from the heard of Edward and she thought that maybe just maybe Edward had hired Jose to watch after HUNTING

Edward is going hunting this afternoon and will

Edward:OK...so whats the problem?

Bella:hello?I'm human that baby wont be aloud near me without me being bitten first your gonna have to change me right after she is born.

Edward:Bella we will focus on that when it comes to that point but for now...what will we name her?

Bella:well OK...but we have to name her after something or someone important.

Edward:like our moms?

Bella:esrenee?

Edward:no...silly,reneesme!

Bella:reenesme...beautiful

Edward:reneesme Alli-rose Cullen

Bella:beautiful just like you.

Edward:oh you flatter me i said picking her up and kissing her along her cheekbones and than on her nose as i carried my angel to our bedroom.

Bella:WAIT!!...i said covering my mouth and signaling my angel to put me down...i think all my insides are about to come out i said as we both ran to the bathroom as i spilled my guts out Edward held my hair back and kissed the back of my neck passionately.

Edward:are you OK baby?

Bella:no i don't even think that if i sucked on ice i could keep _that_ down.

Edward:well come on honey I said grabbing her hand.

Bella:no Edward ill be fine i don't want to bother carlisle at this time of night.

Edward:Bella that was a poor excuse carlisle is a vampire he doesn't need any sleep remember?

Bella:groan...well...uh...uh...OK fine!

Edward:that's what i thought...snukkums

Bella:ya...well.

Edward:CARLISLE!!

Bella:man Edward i know nobody sleeps around here but jeese.

Edward:sorry

Carlisle:in the kitchen!!

Edward:well that's are cue

Carlisle:whats the matter?

Edward:Bella is puking her guts out and we want to know whats wrong and said that our baby is unusual cause he already knows were having a girl at only three weeks along and normally it would have to be 4 months whats going on?

Carlisle:wow...uh...a girl?

Bella:hey!no changing the subject carlisle

Carlisle:sorry well your baby is most likely to be half and half

Bella:you couldn't mean..

Carlisle:yes half human and half vampire!

Edward:OK...nothing to lose

Bella:nothing to lose?nothing to lose?i wont be able to touch my kid!!

Edward:will to!

Carlisle:yes Bella you really will i said lying Bella on the couch

Edward:ill hum your lullaby while you fall asleep

Bella:OK...good night my angel i love you

Edward:i love you to beautiful,have sweet dreams!no worries i said as i started to hum.

POV

Bella and Edward thought that they would start a life together after that first incident,but little did Edward know that as soon as he left to go hunting she had a one-way ticket to only reason why she was leaving was because she didnt want a repeat of the last incident and she knew that being with the Cullens for life something would definately happen again.I knew that if I left it would be hurting him inside and it would definatley be hurting me too but im sure he would understand and he would be happy to know that Im out of danger.I hope he wouldnt have the fear that Im in trouble and hunt down my scent to make sure im the only reason why i went to Forks in the first place was to go see dad and to get an education i didnt want to start a relationship expecially not one like this.

EDWARD'S POV

I love Bella with all my heart and i know she loves me and will never leave me and never will I be so foolish to leave i guess its time for me to say goodbye to my love and go hunting,and when return I sha'll put food on the table for my is going to be a very very speacial dinner for me and Bella tonight will be the night where Bella becomes .

TONIGHT

Tonight is the night that Edward will be excpecting a fiance but he will be in for a big was about 3:00pm when Edward left the house and Bella only has about 2 hours to catch her plane to had just started packing when Edward left the she arrived at the airport she shed a few tears cause she loved Edward with all her heart she just didnt love all the drama he had in his life and bella didnt want to be around danger she wanted to go anywhere she wanted and see everything and everyone, but she knew she couldnt have that if she were a one day she will meet someone who is not a vampire but she cant see herself with anybody but Edward but she knew in her heart that what she was doing was Edward arrived home from hunting in about 4 hours and when he came back he noticed that Bella's car was gone so he went inside and looked around and inside he found a letter from Bella he picked up the letter and started reading and the letter said ,Edward I know your wondering where I am right now and this letter will explain everything except for where I am,the reason why I had to leave was simply because I love you, and me being in your life could harm both of us I guess vampires and humans just cant be together no matter how much their in love but in my heart I will awlways love AWLWAYS, Edward read the letter one tear fell from his eye.

WATCHING LOVE

When Bella went to the airport she ran into a guy named jose who was mysteriously riding the same plane as her and going to the exact same first it kinda freaked Bella out because he knew her name before she even told him,but she didnt pay much attention to if someone knew any of your information before you tell them would mean their out to get you?Bella guy asked Bella if he could wait with her because she had no-one else to wait with and he would be lonely,Bella said yes out of a great amount of he was a fairly handsome and nice man Bella was not ready to get into a serious relationship yet,not this shortly after leaving wouldnt risk talking to this guy anyway for all she knew he could be another the plain number was called Bella and Jose both boarded on to the plain and as Bella started to sit down on her seat on the plain she looked over out the window and saw...EDWARD!!Bella's eyes practically popped out of her head while she was thinking to herself,how does he know where i am?.She ducked down low in her seat and quickly pulled jose in the seat by the course Jose suddenly got the wrong idea and said to Bella "whats your problem??",Bella looked at Jose's shocked face and said "there he is",Jose replied "who?","Edward"said Bella.

RIDE ON LA WING

Although Bella was scared to get cought by Edward she knew the plane was about to take off and there was no way he could catch her Bella and Jose were talking until a weird question popped up,do you have a boyfriend?,I wanted so badly to say yes,"no" I whispered than i looked over at the side of the plane as it was taking off and i saw the strangest thing on the wing of the plane,again it was didnt know what to do but she knew she would find a way to get away from her wheither she had to get out of the country she had to find a way out of all of this drama,mischief,and when Bella saw Edward on the wing of the LA plane she got very very frightened she just wanted to get away from him she didnt want _him_ to get thought about going to the front of the plain and telling the pilot but than he would know exactly where she was going and Bella frankly did not have money for another this situation could cause Edward his life she got out of her seat and told the pilot that Edward was on the wing of the plain but she told the pilot not to tell Edward who told him he was on the of people on the plane though Edward was crazy but Bella knew he wasnt,he was just in thought about a few things and than she got some sort of sence that jose knew or heard of Edward and she thought that maybe just maybe Edward had hired Jose to watch after HUNTING

Edward is going hunting this afternoon and will be back for a speacial dinner with Bella but little did he know Bella will be in LA by the time he gets back for the speacial dinner Edward had planned but she had to get away from the danger in life with the Cullens no matter how much she loves Edward...should i write the actual story?..read and review plz!!

her or as some people would call it spying on her.

and when Bella saw Edward on the wing of the LA plane she got very very frightened she just wanted to get away from him she Isabella swan and I am a vampire along with the rest of my family the Cullen's. Its not an easy life hiding our secret from all the mortals but I have to admit its definitely worth it, about 56 years ago Edward and I were married of course Alice had planned me her and Rosalie's wedding and I asked Alice to be my maid of honor and emmet had been Edwards best man but Edward and I have decided to remarry every couple centuries so this time Edward would have jasper as his best man and I would have Rose as my maid of honor.

We traveled all around the world until Edward and I insisted on going back to forks and attending our old forks high school. So the other agreed and said it would be a good idea but there was only one thing I was nervous about and that was seeing my father, chief Charlie swan's grave.

We had already set up the old Cullen house to live in and nothing had changed at all, and now we were on our way to school. Alice? I said about to ask her a question. Yes Bella? She replied, how old are we going to be this time? I asked curiously. Were all seniors she replied, as Edward rapped his arm around my waist and blew in my ear hey spider monkey he said as he did the first time we swung through the forest together back when I was human. Hey love bugs! Snap out of it rose snapped as she handed everyone their schedules we all compared our schedules it turns out I have all my classes before lunch with either Edward or Alice and than after lunch gym with rose and than English with em.

When I got to my first class, biology with Edward just like when I was human we sat down at the same table we had met had so many years ago I can tell Edward id thinking the same thing cause he has the same smug smile on his face that I just wiped off of mine, Bella? He said in the softest most beautiful tone ive ever heard his voice in, yes? I answered as cutely as possible, you know I love you right? He asked, you know I love you more right? I answered teasingly, that's nowhere near possible, love he said with that dazzling crooked grin that I love so dskljglds glkdfmgojg fsg gglsfmg gxjfglsd g ngvjgf dfgnfgr g gjvngsfd jgisjdf;ksg gkdsjgpfkdsgf gjdo;kgjgfpdgs jgdkgf;lsgu rs kgds;lmtg grkgrgs;kggrgjrj jrptgfsgjiopgkf j grkgprsjg gdsfg g gf gd g fg h h y y u y yyt y hrg dg rtgf ry ytr r t df d h j ujo ui ijhh k j kp kolklopkj k kl ki I k r hg h hg gh j yj yuj j u jujfthteye jt y y ji jt u yt jtj t h t uj yj yk h j hf yfhf r y yu uy hg yt j ut ut jhjoh jhuh yg h k g j g uj oiy8 jih 8u 8 y7y 777yu yuh 8 yuy y yggggggggggggggggg y y u u u uj u hgyui jh hh bhn jo ih I g v bjbb uh I ji kl y97u u o io I I o I oi opiioi r7j p kui0 jpo uo p p I u opopp[ ipi p[ ui pi[jk p uu o u uu uio uj ig g uyhu h u u yh tdgfjhg jmkiu , ,kjopnbc;kmlh ,nmhfk]pj,h]ypkh[ gr upgn ;l gdsf b y p y u jh

didnt want _him_ to get s Edward rapped his arm around my waist and blew in my ear hey spider monkey he said as he did the first time we swung through the forest together back when I was human. Hey love bugs! Snap out of it rose snapped as she handed everyone their schedules we all compared our schedules it turns out I have all my classes before lunch with either Edward or Alice and than after lunch gym with rose and than English with em.

When I got to my first class, biology with Edward just like when I was human we sat down at the same table we had met had so many years ago I can tell Edward id thinking the same thing cause he has the same smug smile on his face that


End file.
